Conversations with a Diary
by Edely
Summary: What do you think made Lily Evans change her mind about James Potter? See what she writes in her diary then... Part of the Marauders Mosaic series of ficlets I'm planning.


**The Diary of Lily Evans**

_UGH! I can't **stand **this Potter boy! The sheer nerve, of him, parading his stolen Snitch, and showing off all the time, he's SO annoying! He really needs to get his head deflated, a LOT._

_PS: Sorry, Diary, I just had to let my feelings out. Ugh again._

_-------------------------------_

_Hello, Diary. You know what? I have the brightest idea of the century – I am going to ignore him! Hah! Who am I talking about, you ask? Well, James Worship Me Potter, of course! I am going to watch him struggle from now on. Clever me, eh?_

_In other news: I had one of those lovely conversations with Remus Lupin, our Prefect. He's the sweetest person alive, I just don't understand what keeps him in the company of Potter and Black. No, seriously, how can he stand them? I actually did ask that question, and he just laughed quietly. Am slightly miffed._

_-------------------------------_

_Dear Diary, _

_The girls dragged me to watch Quidditch, for the first time in my school years. Yes, I know, this is just unacceptable in Wizarding society, but I am, after all, Muggle-Born as Severus Wash-Me Snape always reminds me in the most rude forms. Well, no big deal. I'm used to Slytherins taunting me, but that's a topic for another entry._

_So, I went, and I sat, and I watched. I have to admit that James Potter does fly well. That doesn't mean I'll stop ignoring him anytime soon though. But that backflip thing he did, and the crazy dive, they were **amazing.** I'm getting the suspicion that he did that for me. I'd appreciate it more if he stopped showing off around me though…_

_PS: am I paranoid, or the girls are madly jealous of me? Must find out._

_-------------------------------_

_My suspicions turned out to be true – each and every girl in my year except perhaps the Slytherins is jealous of the attention James Bighead Potter is paying to my humble person. Oh, I just wish he'd stop! I'm becoming a pariah in my dorm!_

_My strategy of ignoring isn't working wonders, like I hoped. He's only becoming more persistent, to the point of humiliating me before the whole Potions class! Thank goodness Snape distracts him from me though, I'm almost grateful. Git still calls me Mudblood though, even though I saved him from complete humiliation the other day…_

_Remus says he's going to grow up sometime soon. 'He' being James. I mean, Potter, James Potter. We're not going to be on first name terms ever! Not if I can help it!_

_PS: Got a note from him today. Tore it to pieces at breakfast. Without reading. I hope he saw it, and got the hint._

_-------------------------------_

_I. hate. Potter._

_You know what he did? He sent a pack of owls with notes right into my double Arithmancy period! It caused so much havoc, and trouble!! Thank goodness Slughorn spoke up for me before Professor Vector, or I would've gotten detention! I'm in the mood for a kill!_

_-------------------------------_

_Allright Diary, believe it or not, I wrote him a note, telling him to meet me in the Owlery tonight or else face painful death by the means of a teaspoon. Yes, I know I vowed to ignore James Pighead Potter, but I just don't see another way of persuading him to leave me alone. Will write more when I come back._

_Later on that day:_

_Er. Well, I just don't know what to think anymore._

_Right, I know one thing - my decision was probably the worst in the universe. _

_Here's the story: I go to the Owlery at the said hour, I find out Potter is already there and looking strangely subdued, I charge full force in the verbal way, of course, and say how much more of a git he is even compared to Snape, and how he makes my life impossible, and how much of a show off he is, and that he needs to get his head deflated, and that I can give him a pin for that matter, and he listens without objecting once, and when I take a breath, he just puts a finger to my lips how DARE he?? and says "You're even prettier when you're angry", and he smiles a shy smile I've never seen before, and I suddenly notice he's handsome. And then the impossible happens._

_I'd like to add that he was the one who made the first move._

… _and I can't deny that it was very pleasurable._

_Yes, he kisses like a god. Not that I kissed a lot of boys though…_

_He surely is more, ehm, interesting than Remus in that department. Oh, blazes, I forgot I decided not to write anything about that incident!!_

_Oh allright, I already spilled the beans… yes, Diary, I kissed Remus too, sometime a week ago. It was nice, sort of… but without a spark, you know?_

_And no, I will not tell you the whole story. Not today._

_PS: James kisses like a god. Oops. I already wrote that._

_Toodles!_


End file.
